Shade
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Jae tidak mengerti bagian mana dari ekspresi Hoon yang dia anggap lucu dan membuatnya ingin mengulum senyum. (Day6 Jae, N Flying Hoon)


**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Shade

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warning : OOC, Seme!Jae, Uke!Hoon._

 **~.~**

Jae melihat adegan dalam serial televisi, adegan dimana pemeran utama mengalami hal buruk dan hujan turun untuk menyamarkan tangisannya. Tapi, ini adalah kali pertamanya mengalami hal tersebut secara langsung. Kekasihnya (sekaligus temannya di kelompok musik) memutuskannya usai kelompok mereka melakukan latihan, dan hujan membasahi Jae yang berjalan seperti tidak memiliki semangat.

Kalau saja Jae tidak membawa tas gitar, mungkin dia akan meniru adegan drama dengan mengadahkan wajah ke langit selagi meratapi harinya, tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan tas gitarnya menjadi lebih kuyup dari saat ini. Kacamata yang dikenakan oleh Jae mulai mengembun, menyulitkan Jae untuk mencari tempat meneduh yang cukup baginya juga tas gitarnya.

Toko serba ada yang memiliki atap lebar menjadi pilihan beberapa orang selain Jae untuk meneduh, tidak dipedulikan oleh Jae karena orang-orang itu pun tidak peduli juga tidak mengganggu dirinya. Keinginan Jae untuk melewatkan waktu meneduh dengan berdiam diri dan merenung, dibatalkan oleh seseorang yang memberi tepukan di bahunya . . .

"Kupikir, kau membutuhkan ini" Pemuda dengan wajah datar itu mengulurkan handuk kering pada Jae, Jae ingin menolak saat dia menyadari orang itu melihat pada tas gitar

"Terima kasih" Jae berucap dengan nada datar, pengaruh mood buruk karena diputuskan oleh Kekasihnya

"Hm" Orang itu tidak mempermasalahkan reaksi Jae melalui ekspresinya, tapi kelihatannya dia terlalu kesal untuk memberi respon panjang

"Aku sudah selesai mengeringkannya" Tubuh Jae memutar untuk mencari pemuda yang memberikan handuk padanya

"Tubuhmu?" Pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu berujar dengan singkat, kali ini tatapannya mengarah pada pakaian Jae

"Hah?" Bingung Jae, merasa tidak aman dengan tatapan dingin yang diarahkan oleh Pemuda itu ke arah tubuhnya

"Kau tidak mengeringkan tubuhmu?" Pertanyaan versi lebih panjang dari Pemuda itu membuat Jae membulatkan mulutnya

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah diserang flu" Balas Jae dengan ringan, mengurangi kewaspadaan karena merasa Pemuda di depannya tidak seseram ekspresinya

"Bukan urusanku" Pemuda itu kembali memberikan handuk pada Jae, kali ini dia melemparnya dan membuat Jae menangkapnya dengan ekspresi panik

"Kalau ini bukan urusanmu, seharusnya . . . " Mulut Jae tertutup rapat, meski orang itu hanya menatap dingin tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Keringkan tubuhmu" Kali ini, nada bicaranya adalah perintah absolut yang membuat Jae mengeringkan bagian tubuhnya, dari bahu hingga sebatas pinggang

"Aku sudah mengeringkannya" Jae merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi oleh Ibunya karena ketahuan bermain hujan, dia mengembalikan handuk pada si pemilik

"Rambutmu" Ucapan Pemuda itu membuat Jae hendak mengambil kain handuk yang sedari tadi dia gunakan, sebelum tangan Pemuda tidak dikenalnya mengusak handuk ke kepalanya lebih dulu darinya

"Eum, apa yang . . . kau lakukan?" Jae melontarkan pertanyaan dengan perlahan

"Caramu menggunakan handuk itu buruk" Pemuda itu menjawab tanpa menggunakan nada halus

"Aku minta maaf" Pikiran Jae memikirkan kesalahan apa yang dia lakukan di hari lalu, hingga dia harus melewati banyak keburukan di hari ini.

Dia mengalami pertengkaran dengan Kekasihnya dalam perjalanan menuju tempat latihan (mereka biasa melakukan debat, jadi Jae merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ini), latihan melelahkan yang menguras tenaga juga emosinya, dan pertengkaran lain yang membuatnya juga Kekasihnya sepakat untuk mengusaikan hubungan.

Oh, tambahan, dia bertemu dengan pemuda asing berekspresi dingin juga memiliki aura kelam yang terlalu mendominasi baginya.

"Kacamatamu?" Pertanyaan itu mengganggu lamunan Jae, melihat kalau Pemuda yang tidak dia kenal menatap lurus pada matanya (mungkin, kacamatanya yang dimaksud)

"Ah, baiklah" Berdasarkan pengalaman, Jae tahu dia harus menuruti perkataan orang yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namanya ini

"Hoon, namaku Cha Hoon" Pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jae menggunakan tatapan matanya

"Aku Jae Park" Jae turut mengenalkan diri tanpa diminta, hanya mendengar bunyi gerimis sebagai balasan

"Iya, aku tahu" Balas Hoon tanpa mengalihkan fokus pada kacamata Jae yang tengah dia bersihkan

"Kau tahu?" Jae kembali memasang ekspresi bingung, utamanya saat Hoon mengangguk tenang

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Gitaris dari Day6? Kelompokmu populer di Kampus, dan kau sangat aktif di jejaring sosial" Hoon masih memasang ekspresi datar, selagi dia mulai memanjangkan perkataannya

"Kita sekampus?" Tanya Jae, direspon tatapan malas dari Pemuda itu

"Kau bertanya?" Balik Hoon, kembali pada mode menjawab pendek miliknya

"Hehe" Jae memilih cengiran bodoh sebagai balasan, khawatir kalau patahan kata apapun bisa membuat Hoon memasang ekspresi sebeku minuman yang ditinggalnya di freezer semalaman.

Tidak ada percakapan lain usai Hoon membersihkan kacamata Jae dengan tisu basah juga tisu kering dari kantung tasnya, membaur dalam keheningan peneduh lain yang mulai berkurang karena ada kerabat yang menjemput mereka.

Tawaran membeli minuman hangat dari pemilik toko serba ada diterima oleh Jae dan beberapa peneduh lain yang tersisa, kecuali Hoon yang melelapkan diri dengan mendekap tas ransel. Jae tidak tahu ada orang yang bisa istirahat dengan nyaman di udara sedingin ini, yah bukan urusan Jae juga.

.

Hanya tersisa Jae, Hoon, peneduh berpakaian pegawai kantor, juga pemilik toko serba ada yang berada di bangunan tersebut. Si pegawai kantor merapikan lengan pakaian yang sebelumnya dia gulung untuk menghabiskan mi gelas, bersiap meninggalkan toko serba ada karena hujan berhenti sepenuhnya.

Pemilik toko serba ada hendak merapikan mi gelas, saat dia menemukan Jae mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hoon yang masih terlelap. Jae tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan, jadi dia hanya memberi senyuman canggung (kelihatan seperti ringisan, sebenarnya) pada Bibi tersebut . . .

"Kalian itu pasangan Kekasih yang lucu" Bibi itu menarik kesimpulan yang tidak Jae mengerti asalnya, dia baru putus dengan Kekasihnya dan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini

"Maaf?" Heran Jae, berusaha menyuarakan rasa bingungnya

"Kau mendatanginya dengan terburu hingga melewati hujan, dia menunggu lalu menghandukimu. Sekarang, dia tertidur dan kau menunggunya" Jae tidak tahu serial televisi apa yang diikuti oleh Bibi itu, hingga dia memiliki alur pemikiran yang tidak diduga dan begitu mendramatisir dalam pandangan Jae

"Ah, hahaha" Tawa kaku menjadi pilihan Jae untuk menimpali perkataan Bibi pemilik toko serba ada, melihat Hoon yang masih tertidur dengan manis

"Ugh" Ludah Jae memasuki saluran yang salah, terkejut dengan pemikirannya yang menganggap wajah tidur Hoon kelihatan manis

"Kau masih disini?" Hoon memberi pertanyaan dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, membuka matanya sebentar dan mulai menegakkan posisi duduknya

"Iya, menunggu hujan benar-benar berhenti" Pemandangan beberapa orang tanpa payung yang melewati jalan dengan tenang, tidak memberi dukungan pada pernyataan Jae

"Oh" Hoon tidak memperpanjang pembahasan dan merapikan barangnya tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Gitaris?" Jae tidak sempat menghentikan mulutnya yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu, langsung bergerak saat melihat Hoon mengangkat satu tas gitar

"Iya, aku gitaris dari band lain di Kampus" Jawab Hoon seraya menggerakkan bahunya, berusaha menaikkan posisi tali ransel yang menurun saat dia ingin mengambil tas gitar

"N Flying?" Tanya Jae seraya membantu Hoon membenarkan tali ranselnya, melakukannya dengan gerakan ragu

"Aku kelihatan ingin menggigitmu?" Hoon tidak bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, hanya tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi takut juga gerakan ragu dari Jae

"Iya. Ah, maksudnya, tidak sama sekali" Jae meralat secepat yang dia bisa, tidak menerima apapun selain ekspresi datar Hoon yang kali ini kelihatan lucu.

Ekspresi Hoon sebelum tidur mungkin tidak berbeda dengan ekspresi Hoon saat ini, dan Jae tidak mengerti bagian mana dari ekspresi itu yang dia anggap lucu hingga dia ingin mengulum senyuman.

"Benar, aku gitaris dari N Flying" Jawab Hoon pada pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkan oleh Jae, kakinya melangkah tanpa menunggu balasan Jae

"Hoon, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak mengenalimu" Jae merutuki dirinya yang tidak menyadari kalau orang yang meminjamkan handuk juga direpotkan olehnya sedari tadi adalah sesama pemain musik di Band Kampus, padahal dia mengetahui dan mengikuti akun sosial media Hoon (yang didominasi oleh permainan gitar Hoon tanpa memperlihatkan wajah)

"Bukan urusanku" Hoon bukan seseorang dengan kamus bahasa yang rumit Jae pikir, tapi dia mengenali perkataan ini memiliki maksud untuk menyembunyikan kekesalan yang dirasakan oleh Hoon

"Hal apa yang kulakukan dan membuatmu merasa kesal?" Langkah Jae mengimbangi langkah Hoon yang berada di sisi jalan, tidak ingin meninggalkan obrolan dengan kesan buruk yang dilekatkan sang junior padanya

"Kapan aku mengatakan kalau kau membuatku merasa kesal?" Hoon menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Jae yang bersisian dengannya, melihat Jae membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan ekspresi berpikir

"Entahlah" Jae memberi jawaban tidak memuaskan, setelah Hoon berdiam diri dan menunggu

"Sungguh, yang benar saja" Mata Hoon melebar sewaktu Jae membalik posisinya hingga dia berada di bagian dalam dan Jae berada di bagian mendekati jalanan

'Byur' Kendaraan bermesin melewati kubangan air di jalanan, mengotori sepatu dan celana Jae dengan air hujan campur tanah basah

"Kau ini. Apa kau adalah pemain drama tema romansa?" Cibir Hoon yang memperhatikan

"Aku terbiasa, dengan Kekasihku" Jae tiba-tiba membandingkan Hoon dengan Kekasihnya, keduanya memiliki ekspresi tidak peduli namun sering mengomeli dirinya yang teledor dan bersikap spontan

"Kau memiliki Kekasih, tapi malah memberikan perlindungan sehabis hujan untuk orang lain" Kata Hoon yang menimbulkan ekspresi mendung Jae

"Kami putus, sebelum hujan deras tadi" Kata Jae, meralat meski dia sendiri yakin kalau Hoon tidak mempedulikan status hubungannya yang baru berubah

"Ah, begitu" Balasan Hoon tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan Jae, membuat Pemuda Park itu semakin merasa kalau karakter Hoon terlalu sulit dibaca olehnya

"Kau juga?" Pertanyaan itu merupakan tebakan memungkinkan yang muncul di kepalanya, tapi Jae tidak berharap Hoon membenarkan tebakannya

"Hm" Jawaban itu terlalu ambigu, kalau Hoon tidak menganggukkan kepala

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud membahasnya" Tangan Jae berada di belakang leher, membuat gestur tidak nyaman

"Kau membahasnya atau tidak, hubunganku dan Kekasih sudah berakhir tanpa kejelasan. Kau ingin menemaniku makan dan mengganti pakaianmu setelahnya?" Lagi, Jae menemukan kalau Hoon yang mengoceh panjang kelihatan lucu

"Iya, aku tidak berpikir kalau itu adalah ide buruk" Aura mengintimidasi Hoon tidak lagi sekuat saat Jae menerima handuk darinya di depan toko serba ada, jadi Jae menerima perkataan Hoon dengan perasaan nyaman saat ini

"Apa yang lucu? Apakah ada iler di wajahku?" Perkataan Hoon tidak sepanjang ucap sebelumnya, tapi Jae masih menemukannya sebagai sesuatu yang lucu dan membuatnya tidak tahan untuk melontar tawa dengan keras

"Tenang saja, kau kelihatan . . . bagus" Jae mengerem mulutnya sebelum dia memberi pujian kalau Hoon itu cantik dan manis, seperti apa yang biasa dia katakan pada Kekasihnya.

Jae tidak tahu apakah efek kencan dengan menonton film tema romansa yang galau membuatnya mudah terbawa perasaan, atau sosok Hoon sendiri memang begitu menarik dan menjadi hal wajar untuk merasa ingin berada di sisinya dalam waktu yang panjang.

Saat ini Jae masih memperlakukan Hoon seperti dia memperlakukan mantan kekasihnya, entah dengan Hoon yang memperlakukannya seperti memperlakukan siapa. Jae mengetahui persaingan antara kelompok musik mereka, tapi dia berharap kalau dia dan Hoon bisa memiliki kedekatan selain di hari ini.

.

Kesan pertama Hoon yang mengintimidasi terlupakan oleh Jae, menemukan Pemuda itu sebagai seseorang yang senang berbicara atau mengoceh tanpa isi. Pembicaraan mengenai permainan gitar seringkali membuat Jae dan Hoon terjebak dalam obrolan tanpa mengingat waktu, dan Jae tidak lagi menahan dirinya dari pemikiran kalau Hoon yang antusias begitu menggemaskan.

Jae tidak biasanya menghafalkan tanggal dimana dia bertemu atau berkenalan dengan orang lain, tapi momen dimana dia dan Kekasihnya putus membuat dia menyadari kalau ini sudah delapan bulan dari saat dia meneduh bersama Hoon. Jae hanya memfokuskan diri dengan kegiatan kelompok musiknya, juga Hoon pada beberapa kesempatan lain.

Tangan Jae tidak melepaskan tangan Hoon, hingga mereka mendapatkan posisi duduk di barisan belakang bis dan berdekatan dengan jendela . . .

"Pintu keluarnya jauh dari sini" Keluh Hoon, meski dia tetap menempati bangku yang lebih dekat dengan jendela

"Biasanya, pasangan menempati bangku ini dalam drama tema romansa" Jae mengujar

"Terserah" Hoon mendiamkan tangan Jae yang berada di belakang bahu, menahan punggungnya untuk bersentuhan langsung dengan kursi besi

"Apakah aku sudah romantis?" Pertanyaan Jae menahan Hoon menuju pulau impian

"Kenapa? Kau akan kembali pada mantan kekasihmu, kalau aku mengatakan 'iya'?" Nada bicara Hoon datar dan terkesan dingin, tapi Jae malah melontarkan tawa ringan di sebelahnya

"Kesayanganku cemburu ya?" Tangan Jae tidak lagi disandari oleh Hoon, yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot kesal

"Iya, dan kau hanya tertawa?" Balas Hoon, menggunakan pandangan tajam yang mengintimidasi Jae di pertemuan pertama, namun Jae menganggapnya begitu menggemaskan saat ini

"Ekspresimu lucu sekali sih" Respon Jae yang membuat Hoon ingin beranjak dari bangkunya, tangan Jae mencegat Hoon lebih dulu

"Apa?" Hoon dalam mode menjawab pendek dan alis mengerut kesal, termasuk diantara mode Hoon yang difavoritkan oleh Jae

"Aku minta maaf" Permintaan maaf yang tidak bertele dan menggunakan serangan menatap mata bukan pertama kali Jae gunakan, karena kemungkinan berhasil terhadap Hoon sangat tinggi

"Kau meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Hoon, mendapat anggukan yakin dari Jae

"Tentu, aku minta maaf karena aku membuatmu ragu juga cemburu untuk hal yang tidak perlu" Teknik menatap mata dan senyuman bodoh adalah teknik kedua yang Jae gunakan, kalau Hoon tidak terpengaruh dengan cara pertama

"Perkataanmu terkesan serius, tapi kau memperlihatkan ekspresi konyol" Orang lain mungkin melihat senyuman Hoon mengejek Jae, tapi Jae senang karena dia yang meninggikan sudut bibir Pemuda Cha itu di kesempatan ini

"Poin pentingnya, adalah kau mempercayaiku" Tangan kanan Jae meraih tangan kiri Hoon, mengisi sela jarinya dengan jemari Hoon tanpa melepas tatapan mata

"Iya, aku percaya. Pokoknya, aku akan memukulmu kalau kau benar mempermainkanku" Kata Hoon, kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya

"Tenang saja. aku akan dipukul habis oleh Kwangjin dan Seunghyub, kalau aku tidak serius padamu" Kata Jae

"Siapa?" Hoon yang Jae anggap sebagai karakter membingungkan dan sulit dibaca, menjadi buku terbuka saat Jae mengenalinya sekian bulan ini.

Jae pernah mengungkit beberapa hal mengenai mantan kekasihnya meski dia tidak menyebut nama, berbeda dari Hoon yang tidak mengungkit dan begitu sensitif dengan nama mantan kekasihnya.

"Anggota dari bandmu. Aku mengatakan, anggota dari bandmu" Ralat Jae dengan cepat, dibalas mulut membulat dari Hoon

"Tolong bangunkan aku, saat bis ini sampai di perhentian depan rumahku" Hoon berucap seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela bis

"Ah, saat kita sampai di perhentian depan rumah mertuaku?" Tanya Jae

"Ucapanmu norak" Kaca jendela membuat bayangan wajah Hoon dengan rona memerahnya, Jae tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihatnya.

Tangan Jae berusaha memindahkan Hoon pada bahunya, khawatir kepala Hoon akan membentur kaca jendela saat bis melewati polisi tidur atau jalanan tidak rata. Hoon melepaskan tangan Jae yang berusaha menariknya, melakukan usaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

Suara tertawa geli dari Jae memberitahu kalau sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dia sembunyikan, tapi Hoon masih merasa kalau dia perlu menyembunyikan warna kemerahan yang semakin padam di wajahnya. Tidak ada ucapan lain, hanya senyuman Jae juga Hoon saat mereka berpisah di halte depan rumah Hoon.

 _ **. END .**_

Pair ini terinspirasi dari Weekly Idol episode Day6 sama N Flying (aku ngga hafalin nomor episodenya), cuma gegara Jae ketawa pas Hoon ngelakuin impersonate. Momen kecil banget sih dan aku hampir ngga ketemu momen lain mereka, tapi ngga tahu kenapa ide cerita ini lumayan lancar. Udah lama aku tulis dan rampungin, tapi bingung momen apa yang cocok buat nge publish ini jadi akhirnya aku publish untuk ulangtahun Hun.

Dari Weekly Idol episode Day6 sama N Flying, aku juga nge ship Dowoon x Jaehyun, Young K x Hwiseung, Seunghyub x Sungjin, sama Kwangjin x Wonpil (ini susunan adilnya, sebenernya sih Jaehyun sama Young K lucu dipasangin sama siapa aja).

Akhir kata, selamat ulang tahun buat Cha Hun atau siapapun yang ulangtahun di tanggal ini ^v^


End file.
